Killing Frenzy (Achievement)
Killing Frenzy is a Halo 3 multiplayer achievement that is awarded to the player for killing 10 enemies without dying in a ranked free for all playlist (i.e. Lone Wolves and the Living Dead playlist). It awards the player 5 gamerpoints. It is represented by a bronze star with a green target. Methods *This achievement can be a difficult one. The easiest way to get is during an objective game when your opponents aren't concentrating on you as much as the objective. King of the Hill, for example, can be quite an easy gametype to score this achievement in. However, you need to try to kill them with long-range weapons like a Battle Rifle because killing them at close range can be risky. Also, throw grenades into the "hills" for kill combos. *Another way is to get the Ghost in Snowbound, and run-over people as they spawn. But remember, if your shields go down, boost away. Avoid the Spartan Laser as well. Therefore, it is best to grab the Spartan Laser before you take the Ghost. The Shotgun with Active Camo power up works well too. If playing against higher skilled opponents, watch out for their Plasma Grenade sticks. *In Epitaph, the Shotgun-Camo combo works the same way as on Snowbound. *Juggernaut games are also a great place to get this achievement. *You can also use the ball in an Oddball match as a weapon. Just make sure you hide in a good close-quarters hiding spot, and when people come after you, give them a nice good hit with the ball. *Becoming a sneaky player with the Needler can yield this Achievement, particularly hiding and waiting tactics. Constant movement after kills is recommended, as to not become a target. The element of surprise is key with this weapon, as few can escape it without knowing what they were up against before hand. *Sniping and/or camping can help as well. Make sure you're in a good position where opponents are not likely to notice you. *If you are good with the Energy Sword, play Swords on The Pit. This way, you have a large area, where you can usually avoid the four or five-person fights that tend to occur in the smaller maps. Generally, only one person walks away from these, and there's a good chance it won't be you. In a large map like The Pit, you can usually stick to the edge of the map, picking off stragglers in one-on-one duels. *While playing Crazy King on The Pit, avoid the hill and get a sniper, some grenades, and a Battle Rifle, players will most likely not care about you and just run to the hill. As they are in the hill, snipe them off one by one and throw some grenades in it to lower their shields so kills can become easier, eventually, the Killing Frenzy medal should pop up. *You could also get it on Snowbound through the Oddball gametype, you hide behind the walls of the interior of the base, and when people come, give a hit with the Oddball. If you are playing against higher skilled opponents, watch out for grenades. Trivia *The Killing Frenzy achievement was initially meant to unlock the Commando shoulder pauldrons in Halo 3. However, due to an incorrectly entered achievement ID, the pauldrons did not unlock with the achievement as intended, and instead, they were unlocked for all players in a later update to the game. Sources Category:Halo 3 Achievements